


The Life of Peter Parker

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Disorder, Awesome Clint Barton, Bilingual, Cute, Depression, Dissociation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Harley Keener is a little shit, Harley is a little shit, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Deserves Better, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker has ADHD, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is from Ohio, Poverty, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Natasha Romanov, Rating May Change, Social Anxiety, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Has A Heart, bilingual peter parker, peter parker knows italian, punching walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After a kidnapping scare, Tony gives Peter a tracking bracelet that, without Peter's knowledge, has a camera that records a 1st person account of everything that  goes on throughout the users day. Unfortunately, the footage of over 100 video files gets released to the rest of the Avengers.





	1. About my AU

ABOUT MY AU-

 

So in this AU Peter and his parents lived in Ohio, after they died he moves to new York

 

Peter is bilingual with English and Italian and that's about the only thing that's different from cannon,

 

 

I might update this if I come up with more ideas but for now this is it!


	2. Video 1: money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a paper problem

The day had gone by pretty normal and had been fairly uneventful. Tony and Bruce say at the counter next to the kitchen working on some kind of equation, Nat and Clint we’re sitting on the couch making fun of some TV show about spies, and Bucky and Steve were sitting at a table nearby trying to figure out how to use a phone,

”You know, this would be a lot easier if Peter were here.” Steve commented while pressing random buttons on the newest STARK phone, it was a gift from Tony. 

“Literally any of use could help you, ice pop. You just have to ask.” Tony stated.

”Well Peter doesn’t make me feel dumb while he’s doing it.” 

“Well you’ll have to wait...” Tony pauses to glance at his watch, “like, 3 more hours till Peter gets out of school, and it’s a lab day so he’s probably gonna be preoccupied with that.” 

Steve let out a sigh and put the phone down on the table, then suddenly it dinged. And so did every other phone in the room. They all had a message from Karen, Peter’s AI.

_transferring captured videos - 64% complete_

”Transferring videos? Since when does Karen take videos?” Natasha asked looking down at her phone. 

“Karen’s always took videos, but I shouldn’t have access to them unless they show something that could be concerning...” Tony opened the now completely downloaded file. There were hundreds of clips. 

“This is ever video Karen’s ever taken from his watch... There must’ve been some kind of glitch.” Tony said. 

“Isn’t this like an invasion of privacy?” Steve asked, Bucky hummed in agreement 

“what’s watching a couple videos gonna hurt?” Clint said with a playful smirk, he tapped on a random video and it projected itself onto the large TV for the avengers to watch. 

“I don’t know about this...” Bucky said quietly. 

“Lighten up grandpas, it’s just a few videos. It won’t hurt anyone, and we’ll get to know our little Petey-Pie better!” Clint said, pressing play. The video started. 

 

January 6th 2019

Peter sat down at his seat in a classroom, He leaned over and was talking to the kid beside him, just friendly banter, nothing much. The bell rang and the teacher quieted the students down,

”Ok we’re taking notes today, everyone get out a piece of paper.” A few kids groaned and the shuffling of paper could be heard. 

Peter opened his folder, went through it once but there wasn’t a clean piece in there. There were worksheets and detailed chemistry notes but no clean paper. He went through it twice more, just to make sure he didn’t miss any by chance, then he stopped, sighed, and leaned over to the boy beside him that he had been previously talking too.

“Hey, Adam, can I borrow a piece of paper?” Peter asked quietly.

”Geez Parker, this is like the millionth time with week have had to give you paper.” The boy, know known as Adam, sighed while shaking his head. The boy made no move to give Peter paper, 

“Sorry.” Peter whispered, he leaned to the boy on his left this time, 

“Hey, Preston... can I borrow a piece of paper?” 

“Sorry Peter, just used by last one.” Preston said, Peter then looked to the kid in front of him, but didn’t ask him right away, he just stared as if thinking of it was worth it. He then slowly made a move to tap on the students shoulder, 

“Flash, so you have any paper I could borrow?” The kid turned around. 

“Wow Penis, can you not afforded your own paper?” The rude boy, Flash turned back around.

”Mr. Parker, if you want to talk during class you can go do that in the office.” The teacher said, firmly.

”I’m sorry Mr. Franklin, I just needed a piece of-“ 

“Save your excuses for the principal.” The teacher pointed at the door, Peter decided arguing would just make his situation work and to just go. He packed his things and made his way to the office, resulting in an unexcused absence in class and a detention. Peter looked at the detention slip and his phone, the time conflicted with an event on his calendar titled _‘make dinner for May’s B-day!’_ The Avengers could hear Peter’s breath pick up a little. He walked into a near by bathroom threw away the slip, and looked at himself in a mirror. He wiped away a few stray tears that had been silently falling. On his way out, he paused, turned, and punched the closet wall to him. The painted cinder block cracked and he walked away like nothing happened. 

Later in the video, after the detention was served, Peter got home with a poorly made (but full of love) birthday card, 

“May, I’m home.” He called into the house, but no one responded.

”May?” He called while walking into the kitchen, he was a note stuck to their fridge with a magnet

_’have to work late tonight, had to get gas so there’s no money to buy take out, sorry_

_\- Love, May <3’_

Peter sighed and opened the fridge, the fridge was completely empty other than a little bit of milk, but not enough for a full glasses 

“Fucking hell!” He cursed and slammed the fridge closed. He went to his room, and opened a chemistry book and started studying. The rest of the video was quiet except for the occasional rumbling of his stomach. After 6 hours of studying various subjects, Peter turned off the lights and laid down to sleep, but the kid never fell asleep, and May didn’t come home until 4 am.

Tony paused the video, he knew the kid wasn’t the richest but he didn’t know how badly they actually struggled with money. The rest of the Avengers were quiet, the air was thick. There was a silent question in the air as if saying, ‘we need to watch more of these. We need to protect and help our Peter.’ Everyone silently agreed.

Tony has put all the pieces together, the day Peter cane to the lab with his sweater arms covering his knuckles. The bags under his eyes and the tears that welled up with tony pestered him for getting a bad grade on his History test.

That night the Avengers treated him exactly the same but, the next morning when Peter got into his book bag, he found 3 unopened packs of loose leaf paper, and a gift card with 500 dollars.  

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Video 2: anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter’s first exhaustion induced anxiety attack

Once again, the Avengers gathered around the large TV in the living room. Steve held an iPad that had a list of all of Peter’s video,

”Anyone wanna choose one?” He offered holding out the iPad, no one really wanted to. That's not saying no one wanted to see another video, no one wanted to pick one and see something they didn't want to see, so Bucky sucked up any anxiety or worry he might've had and grabbed the iPad and scrolled to a newer date, but this video was different than the others, instead just a date it said April 6-8th, 2019. Steve and Bucky sat down and they all got ready for the video.

All videos start when Peter wakes up and turn off when he goes to sleep, unless he has a nightmare, so they skipped through a major chunk of the video considering it was 51 hours long. FRIDAY suggested a few chunks and highlighted them on the little timeline on the bottom of the screen, there was one around the 34 hour mark, they watched that one first- 

_Peter was sitting in the lab with Mr. Stark, he was working on some Calculus homework while Mr. Stark worked on perfecting his nano-tech._

_"Hey Pete, come look at this equation. I've gone through it, like, 9 times but I just can't get an answer to come out that actually works." Tony said._

_Peter came over to the computer, Tony looked over and noticed the bags under his eyes and the messiness of his hair,_

_"You good, kid? You look a little rough."_

_"Yeah just stayed up late last night... calculus, ya know?" Peter responded, Tony had decided that was a good enough answer and the pair went back to working on the problem._

_"Oh! I see what you did!" Peter exclaimed, "You set X equal to 27 x 5^23 from the previous equation, but you should've set it equal to 11.39 x 19^4 from 2 equations ago because of the rigidity ratio to size of the nano-tech."_

_Tony let out a chuckle, "You never cease to amaze me, Parker." With that, Peter went back to his homework, they continued working for the next hour and only stopped when FRIDAY interrupted them,_

_"You should be heading to bed soon, boss. It is 1:47 am and you have a meeting tomorrow."_

_Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair, he closed his computer and looked to Peter_

_"Alright kid, you heard her, time to pack up."_

_"Okay, I'm gonna finish this problem then I'll head to my room." Peter said while stretching his arms and back. Tony nodded, said goodnight and told him to turn of the lights on his way out. And Peter kept working, and he didn't stop until 5:00 am with the mindset of 'what's one more problem?'. He was tired but refused to go to sleep after his last nightmare, but who wouldn't be tired after being awake for 39 hours. Peter felt odd. He didn't think we was really feeling anything, reality felt far away and it looked like he was watching his life as a bystander rather than as Peter, he felt numb. He walked quietly to his room, careful not to make noise because if he woke up Mr. Stark, he'd probably get in trouble, until he heard footsteps coming from behind him, he debated hiding or even jumping onto the ceiling but instead he froze, his fight and flight response was definitely a little shot now that he was so sleep deprived._

_"Peter? What're you doing up?" It was Bucky._

_Peter turned and stared at Bucky for a few seconds too long if he wanted to go without causing at least a little concern for his mental health._

_"I lost track of time, I was doing homework in the lab. Don't worry though, I'm headed to my room now." Peter went to turn back in the direction of his room but a hand caught his shoulder._

_"Hold on." Bucky said, in his gruff yet slightly soothing voice, "Look at me." It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order and that was very clear in Bucky's voice. A hand made its way to Peter's chin and Peter stared back up at the older man, and watched as Bucky's eyes studied his face. A small zing of pain went through Peter's face, almost as if someone was pinching him. Peter flinched back a very small amount, but enough to be noticeable. The hand left his chin but returned and placed itself against his cheek._

_"Okay, yeah, that's what I thought." Bucky sighed, leaning down to get eye level with Peter, "Pete, you're dissociating, I think you're trying to avoid some kid of panic attack or something. Coming back to reality will not be fun and you're probably gonna freak out a little but I get it, I understand. Come on, let's sit down." Bucky lightly pulled him to the floor, and Peter followed. Not that he was really in control of his actions and/or emotions anyways, he was just a passenger for the time being._

_"Okay, tell me... 5 things you can see." Bucky requested, Peter didn't respond right away. He just kept staring into the distance, "Pete, I know you don't want me to get Stark or Bruce, so you're gonna have to really try to claw your way back to Earth." With that, Peter's half-lidded eyes scanned the room,_

_"I can see you, my backpack, the kitchen, a fridge, and my socks." Peter said,_

_"Good, what are 4 things you can hear?"_

_"I can hear the air conditioning, I can hear traffic outside, I can hear a fan, and I can hear Nat in the gym."_

_"Almost forgot you had Super hearing," Bucky paused "Can you put your feet flat on the ground? It's solid righ-" Peter interrupted him, he was starting to come back and he didn't like it. He wanted to go back into the safety of feeling nothing but right now, he could feel his heartbeat speeding up, it was getting harder to breathe, his stomach felt cold, and his hands were starting to sweat._

_"I don't want to do this." He said barely above a whisper._

_"Peter, you're going to come back eventually and you're going to have a panic attack. I know what you're going through, I've experienced it before. Trust me when I tell you it'll be a lot easier if you come back with someone else here, I could go get Stark if you're more comfortable with that or even Stev-"_

_"No! Don't get them, I'll never hear the end of it, they'll always check up on me and I won't have any privacy and they'll always be worried and-"_

_"Peter, It's okay, just breathe." Peter could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he wanted to throw up, he was glad Bucky had him sit on the floor because his legs felt like jelly. Bucky sat quietly, giving Peter a second to catch his breath when it all hit him, the anxiety, the depression, everything. He stood fast and ran to the sink, he leaned over the edge and started dry heaving, but nothing came up. Bucky was right behind him with a hand on his back, trying to rub away some of the tension he was holding, whispering that it'd be okay. After he finished getting sick, Peter's knees buckled underneath him, Bucky's reflexes were quick enough to catch him by his underarms and he sat them both down against a cabinet, keeping Peter's back to his chest. The boy was sobbing and hyperventilating._

_"Pete, follow my breathing or you're gonna pass out." eventually Peter calmed down and the two laid in the position for a while, Bucky pressed up against a cabinet with his arms wrapped around Peter's midsection, pressing him to his chest so it would be easier for the younger boy to feel his breaths, Peter sat on his lap, head hanging loosely to the side, resting on Bucky's shoulder._

_"Wanna talk about what caused that, kid?" Bucky asked_

_"I want to go to bed." Peter whispered, so Bucky picked him up bridal style and walked him to his room, laid him down on his bed and turned off the lights, right before Bucky walked out Peter stopped him,_

_"Hey Bucky, please don't tell anyone about what happened." He pleaded,_

_"Okay, as long as you talk to Sam in the morning." Peter agreed with him, but never talked to Sam, he never fell asleep that night, but he did go out to get breakfast at around 9 o'clock, he didn't miss the worried look Buck gave him, he just ignored it. He finally fell asleep after lunch, in the living room on the couch,_

_"Kids are always sleeping now-a-days." Steve sighed, "I'll wake him up."_

_"No, wait- Let him sleep." Bucky stopped him,_

_"Why?"_

_"It's the weekend, he's a kid, he deserves it." Steve shrugged and let him sleep, then the video ended._

"The kid never talked to me." Sam stated, breaking the silence. 

"Buck, why didn't you tell someone?" Steve asked

"He asked me not to tell, we made a deal that he'd talk to Sam and I believed him, I'll talk to him about it later."

"God, this kid goes through too much."

Later that week, Peter would get a text every night, around 11:30 pm from Tony Stark reminding him that sleep was important and all spider-babies should get to bed before midnight.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So i hope to give this fanfic like hundreds of chapters but they aren't going to be long chapters, probably around 1000-ish words.


End file.
